marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Department of Education
United States Department of Education U. S. Department of Education File:US1.png|GhostWriter File:US2.png|3-2-1 Classroom Contact File:US3.png|Square One Television File:US4.png|Dragon Tales File:USMarthaSpeaks.png|Martha Speaks 'Prototype Version' Just the words "U.S. DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION" appeared in a plain font. Shows use the custom version includes 3-2-1 Contact. 'First Logo' Logo: On a sky blue background, we see the tree with the yellow leaf. Inside, it reading "DEPARMENT OF EDUCATION UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" with the two dots. Voiceover: The voiceover say "The U.S. Department of Education" was shown. List of Program: Shows that use the custom version are: * Square One TV ''(1987-1991) * ''GhostWriter (1992-1994) * 3-2-1 Classroom Contact (1987-1991) 'Second Logo' Logo: Same as before, but here are the few differences: * The logo is darker than usual. * The background is light green-teal-black or the 1991's CPB logo. * The sun and the leaf are in brown. Voiceovers: The annoucer say "The U.S. Department of Education" or "from the U.S. Department of Education" is between. List of Programs: Shows and local tags that use the custom version are: * Dragon Tales (1999-2000, 2002-2005) * Square One TV (1991-1992) * KERA 13 local tag for Reading Rainbow (1993-1998) 'Third Logo' Logo: Very similar the previous two logos, but the circle is blue and the tree is lighter than usual and the font is different. Voiceovers: Same as the last time. List of Programs: Shows that use the custom version are: * Between the Lions (April 3, 2000-August 31, 2011) * Sesame Street (2002-2006) * Dragon Tales (2001-2002, 2005) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat ''(2001-2002) * ''Arthur (1999-2003, 2004-2006) * Martha Speaks (September 1, 2008-present) * Super WHY! (2007-present) * Reading Rainbow (2004-2005) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) * WordWorld (2007-present) * The Electric Company (2009-present) National Endowment for the Humanities 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" appeared. Shows use the custom version such as 1990 episodes of The Classic American Masters. 'First Logo' An white rectangle appeared with the floor below. Over the rectangle, the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in black. Shows use the custom version such as The Price of the Ticket. 'Second Logo' An blue rectangle rises up. The words "N''A''TION''A''L ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUM''A''NITES" fading in of the text with three "A''s" italicized in green. Shows use the custom version such as earlier ''Ken Burns ''documentaries. 'Third Logo' An green rounded rectangle rises up with the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in yellow with the first five letters bigger. Shows use the custom version such as ''Ken Burns' Baseball ''and the 1995 ''The Classic American Masters ''episode, ''Edgar Allen Poe. 'Fourth Logo' We see the globe, with an woman as well as the words "PICTURE START" in black, followed by 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0 countdown which animates like a film projector with "National Endowment for the Humanities" at the bottom with the giant "NEFTH" over the countdown in yellow-orange. Shows use the custom version such as 1996 episode of'' The Classic American Masters'' called TBA and Ken Burns Presents: The West. 'Fifth Logo' On an orange background with a ship wheel and history words, we see a gold code-out textured rectangle with the words, "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE", with at the bottom, "HUMANITIES", in gold texture, which the ship wheel spins from the center. Shows use the custom version such as 2000-2004 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters'','' Building Big, Ken Burns' Jazz'', and Mill Times. 'Sixth Logo' On a black-grey gradient background, we see a circle with an eagle in it wiping in. When it's done, inside the seal, it says "National Endowment for the Humanities", and below the seal, it says: "Democracy demands wisdom" appears. Shows use the custom version such as'' Ken Burns' The War and current ''The New American Masters ''episodes. Carnegie Corporation of New York 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "(THE) CARNEGIE CORPORATION OF NEW YORK" in a plain font. In the later years, the text is lowercase and "Carnegie Corporation" and "of New York" stacked. Shows use the custom version such as Reading Rainbow''. 'Logo' We see the bird appeared. Inside the seal, it says "Carnegie Corporation of New York" and "1912" beneath. Shows use the custom version such as Ken Burns Presents: The West, The Magic School Bus and Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. Scientific American Frontiers File:Picture_7.png|CPTV File:Picture_13.png|CPTV II File:CPTV1.png|CPTV III U.S. Department of Energy File:USEnergy.png|NOVA 'First Logo' On the human eagle beneath it outlined with the toothbrush bottom. The seal says "DEPARMENT OF ENERGY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" inside with two dots. Shows use the custom version such as The Magic School Bus. 'Second Logo' Same as before, expect it's filled. Shows use the custom version such as NOVA. Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo